User blog:JamesonOTP/Celebrating 200 Episodes Head-to-Head SUPERVOTE Round
As you all know, last round, you had 18 categories with a total of 4 songs per category to cast your vote for. Round 1 eliminated 2 choices per category and now it's time for the highly anticipated final round, the head-to-head round...but for this round, voting will be a slight bit different. For the final round, we are introducing the Head-To-Head Supervote. How The Songs Were Decided The song that scored the highest amount of votes automatically went into the finals, as did the second highest. There were a few songs that tied for second place and had to go into sudden death to determine which song would join the highest scorer in the finals. If sudden death voting in chat ended in a tie, I cast the tie-breaker vote. The Head-To-Head Supervote What is the Head-To-Head Supervote and how does it change things? Well, in Round 1, you cast one vote per category and that is cool and all, but it makes ties a common occurrence and it can get pretty boring and well, that's when the Supervote comes in to "kick things up a notch." Every voter gets 50 votes to cast instead of just one per category (which equaled 18 total votes). Rules For Supervoting The rules are pretty simple: #All categories must be voted on. This means that every category should have something you vote for, which automatically means 18 of your votes are tied up BUT you still have 32 free votes you can distribute between your choices. #Every category must have AT LEAST ONE VOTE. No category may have no more than 5 votes from one person. That means you can't vote for every category and then put all your spare 32 votes on one song choice. That isn't very fair. But you can put anywhere from 1 to 5 of your spare votes on each of your favorite choices to "give them a boost" in voting, especially if they are sagging. Votes should look like this: Title of Song Choice (#of votes), such as Move Along (4). #No changing your vote unless approved by me. This is to prevent "vote-switching" to change the tide. And that's it! Vote for every category, no changing your vote unless approved, and no more than five votes per category per person. Please direct any questions about voting to me via chat or message wall. Round 2: Head-To-Head Supervote 1. Category One You Haven't Seen the Last of Me VS. Cooler Than Me 2. Category Two Whatcha Say VS. Don't Turn Around 3. Category Three Cold War VS. I See The Light 4. Category Four Rhythm Nation VS. There For You 5. Category Five Stay VS. Someone Out There 6. Category Six Aftermath VS. I Like It Like That 7. Category Seven Tears Dry On Their Own VS. We R Who We R 8. Category Eight Misery Business VS. Gold Forever 9. Category Nine Bad VS. She Will Be Loved 10. Category Ten Blow Me (One Last Kiss) VS. Fly/Fly 11. Category Eleven Here's To Us VS. The Sign 12. Category Twelve All You Need Is Love VS. Disturbia 13. Category Thirteen Kids In America VS. Hometown Glory 14. Category Fourteen (There's Gotta Be) More To Life VS. Houdini 15. Category Fifteen Impossible VS. Fireflies 16. Category Sixteen Survivor VS. Unfaithful 17. Category Seventeen Stupid Girls VS. Popular (The Veronicas) 18. Category Eighteen Move Along VS. Electric Feel 19th and 20th Song Well, it's time to reveal the MYSTERY of the last two songs...(drumroll)...They're wild card picks! I have the power to chose ANY TWO songs from the entire first four seasons of Glee: The Next Generation to use as the nineteenth and twentieth songs of the crossover! They are to be determined. :) Category:Blog posts